Don't Stop-Everlark
by Dr.Kassi-Boo
Summary: So Peeta shows up to a party. Unexpectedly Katniss shows up. But after she has a few drink he finds himself caring for her. Will he be able to re-kindle their old friendship and possibly take it up a notch? But when Katniss wakes up the next day and remembers the night before will she give in to her feelings? Or let her stubbon ways win?
1. Chapter 1

This story starts off with Peeta talking. His speaking is based off "Don't Stop" By 5 Seconds Of Summer. Then half way through (Will be indicated) Katniss speaks, carrying on the story and this will be based off of Problem By Ariana Grande F.t. Iggy Azalea. I hope this makes sense, if not then carry on reading and you shall find out!

* * *

**_You're like perfection, some kind of holiday  
You got me thinking that we could run away_**

I look at Katniss sitting one a sofa with Johanna, Glimmer and Annie. Damn she looks fine. There are two popular groups in our school, the popular boys, and the popular girls. Both equally important. She's with the girls, I'm with the guys. I know, we sound like a match made in heaven already. But it's difficult. Sure we are both the popular groups but we don't hang together all the time. Sometimes we all have a sleepover at Glimmers house but not often. I shout to Finnick "Hey Katniss is here" Even though the music is loud at this party he still understands what I'm saying. He gives me a devilish grin and elbows Cato and Gale and they all go over to the girls. Finnick puts his arm around Katniss and says something causing them both to laugh. He looks over at me and gives one of his award-winning smiles. Fuck him.

**_You want I'll take you there,  
You tell me when and where,  
Oh oh oh oh_**

I stride over there as fast as my legs can take me, which isn't very quick because there are so many people in the way. I see Annie playfully punch his arm and he puts his arms around both of them. "Hey don't neglect your girlfriend" I hear Johanna say to Finnick and he laughs and takes his arm off Katniss. Yeah Finnick, don't neglect your girlfriend. Johanna takes Gale's arm and wraps it around herself and Cato wraps his arm around Glimmer. Yay me and Katniss, the only single people again. I want to talk to her and get to know her but she always acts like she hates me and It kills me. I sit in the space, the one in between the arm of the sofa and Katniss. This is a good excuse I find as I get to sit next to her and if she gets annoyed I can explain. While the night goes on and everyone seems to be drinking, except me. I talk to Katniss most of the night as the others are all making out non-stop. Katniss has a few drinks but nowhere near as much as the others. I stick to soda as I'm already too love drunk from talking to Katniss.

**_But then I asked for your number,  
Said you don't have a phone  
It's getting late now,_**

I sit and talk to here when a song comes on and her ears prick up straight away. "My dad used to love this song. Well the normal version." When a remixed Blue Suede Shoes by Elvis Presley starts playing. I take her hand and whisper in her ear "Well then lets dance."

**_I gotta let you know  
That everybody wants to take you home tonight  
But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine_**

She leads me to the living room/dance floor, glancing back at me every few seconds. She looks so beautiful. I'm not sure why she is acting so nice to me right now. Normally if she talks to me she'll make our convocations short or if we meet eyes she'll look angry. But tonight she is being just like she was when we were friends at the beginning of Middle school. Back when the boys and girls were one group. Then a year later Katniss started speaking to me less. We used to talk all the time but then she'd act awkward around me and always cut our convocations short. I guessed she started hating me and decided that she would try and cut me off kindly. But since the first time we met a day hasn't gone by where I don't think of her and wish we were close again. When we walk through the party, her dragging my arm we get a lot of stares, and a path to walk through. And more than a few people whispering but Katniss doesn't seem to care. We get in a crowd of people and start dancing. I can only hope they play a slow song so I can hold her close. A guy can dream can't he?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
Every time you move to the beat  
It gets harder for me  
And you know it, know it, know it_**

We dance, our eyes not parting one until the song ends. As the next song comes on I can see her looking dizzy and stumbling around. I hold her up. "Looks like you've had too much to drink Kat"  
"Kat?" she says."You haven't called me Kat for years." I look her weakly in the eyes and she looks at me apologetically back. I Take her upstairs into one of the bedrooms just so she can sit down in silence for a bit until we go back down and dance. I go in about three rooms and all are occupied with people making out. When I step into the fourth room I've had enough 'You two get out" I say blankly to the couple ( Thresh and Madge, who would've thought.) When they see me holding up Katniss and staring at me blankly the both shuffle out the room embarrassed. Perks of the populars. I rest her on the side of the bed and go into the little on suit bathroom to grab her a glass of water. When I get back into the room I see her looking out the bedroom window and I follow her gaze and stand next to her. There are so many stars. I haven't seen this many stars in forever. This house has an amazing view of the country side, hills rolling in the distance. I place the glass on the floor and open the doors to the balcony. I step out and Katniss follows. It'd so calme with the bass vibrating through the walls. Katniss looks at me. "Peeta I love you I don't know why we aren't friends anymore." She says, the smell of alchohol coming from her breath. No matter how much I try to convince myself, these are the drunken words of Katniss Everdeen. Great. I go in and get her the water. Once I come out she is trying to climb over the rails. "No Katniss, you can't do that" I exclaim and I pull her leg back onto the floor. She wobbles slightly on her enormous heels and I support her. Once she is balanced I place the cup in her hands and she takes a sip. "But I wanted to fly with my Dad." She says looking at me her eyes innocent. How can her dad fly? She must be more drunk than I thought. "Kiss me Peeta." A voice says. I look back in the room and see no one only person here is Katniss. She starts to lean in for a kiss

**_Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it_**

There are two options here. I could either kiss Katniss and have my dream come true (Although It doesn't mean anything… to her) or avoid it because I know she doesn't actually want to kiss me and she'll be cringing tomorrow. I don't know what to do, but she leans in so close. I close my eyes thinking "Just do it, she wont remember." But last minute I push her away gentally.. I can't take advantage of Katniss. Not now not ever. It hurts me to have to push her away because I know I want it so much. But what hurts more is looking into her eyes and seeing sadness. Sadness I caused. "Katniss, honey, you don't wanna kiss me." I say, trying to sound cover up my pain. I pull her into a hug and rest my cheek on the top of her head, looking at all the shimmering stars. "Katniss you hate me. You just don't now because you drank all that vodka." She starts sobbing into my shoulder. Man I'm a prick.

**_Every time you walk in the room  
You got all eyes on you  
And you know it, know it, know it_**

To be quite honest I don't know why I even get the hope that we'll be together. And that one day when she asks me to kiss her, she'll be sober and I'll kiss her straight away. She hates me and I know it. She could get any guy she wanted with the flutter of her eyes.

**_You're coming close now, swear I can taste it,  
You got me tongue tied, I can't escape it_**

She pulls me in for a tighter hug and we just stay there for ages. After about 7 minutes pass she starts sobbing louder. How could I do this to her. How could i hurt such a beatiful girl like her?

**_I'm loving what you got,_**

I mean look at her. She wears a tight black dress and killer black heels with red soles. She has a red choker with a black pendent on it, and inside the little black gem it has a golden mockingjay. Her hair is in a single plait down her back but this evening it's much neater and extravagant.

**_But then you push me off,  
Oh oh oh oh_**

She releases from the hug, her eyeliner forming lines down her face. " YOU PRICK-" told you "I JUST WANT TO BE HAPPY WITH YOU. I JUST WANT TO FLY WITH MY DAD WHY WONT YOU LET ME DO ANYTHING" She screams. I'm so glad this was a loud party as I know she wouldn't want anyone to here this.


	3. Chapter 3

**_And everybody wants to take you home tonight  
But I'm gonna find a way to make you mine_**

Oh god I hate seeing Katniss upset. I haven't seen any emotion in her apart from hate in a long time. But I'm still keeping with my wish, I need to get a dance with her. Because even though it means nothing, if she wakes up and remembers it I might have a better chance of being friends with her again. "Shhh I'm sorry." I pull her into a hug and she cries in my shoulder. I take her down to sit on the bed and give her a glass of water. A few people come in and see her lying on the bed, and me comforting her. But they all walk out embarrassed and then you will hear them shouting something like "I never knew Mellark and Everdeen were together." After about half an hour passes, she is a little less drunk and said she feels better. Luckily she isn't asking me to kiss her and falling off her own shoes. Well not lucky about the first one. After a while she seems almost back to normal, apart from the smell of alcohol on her breath and the complains of the ground moving every once in a while. So we decided to go back downstairs to dance. When we get downstairs "American Girl- Bonnie McKee" Starts playing. Katniss looks at me, happines radiating from her eyes. "Why so happy Kat?" I ask her, smiling at seeing her happy. "This song reminds me of the girls" She says whilst looking for them. When she sees them all with their boyfriends dancing. She turns back at me frowning slightly. "Lets just dance?" I ask her to try and make her happier. She smiles a bit and it makes my heart beat just a bit faster. Even though this song is cheesy and not a song you'd think guys would like I like it. Well, I don't like the song itself, I like the part of my heart it owns. It owns memories of Katniss. When we first became friends, right back at the start of middle school she'd sing this all the time. Her and all the girls would never get bored of it. And it always reminds me of all the times we went out and had fun in the old parking lot up by the meadow. Or in town. Or all the pranks we would pull on the teachers. Or that one time where we broke into the school at sunset. This is my last good memory with Katniss. I remember we were at the old parking lot with too much food and we all silently sat watching the sunset. "I don't wanna be stuck here doing nothing for another minute when were young and it's a beautiful day." Katniss said. I remember this because it's exactly how I felt. We all looked at her, silently agreeing. "Lets break into the school." She said plainly. None of us had to say a word, we all agreed. We got on our penny boards and all skated back down the hill and to the school grounds. It was a Sunday so we knew no one would be there until tomorrow. Of cause there were some things that needed to be done so we wouldn't get caught. Gale is pretty smart, so he had already found out where the cables for the CCTV were and he cut them. We went around the building and found an open window. We all snuck in and Gale disabled the security alarm. It was the best day. Finnick had spray paint and we sprayed "Don't trust this place" along the corridors. We sprayed many more things but they're too rude to go into full detail. The girls and Gale snuck off somewhere, leaving me, Finnick and Cato. We were starting to get worried, when suddenly "American Girl" stars playing off the speakers. It was hilarious, we skated through the corridors and Glimmer came up with the best idea. She suggested we play hide and seek. We all did it in partners. Cato and glimmer, Gale and Johanna, Finnick and Annie and Me and Katniss. This was a Big deal back then, I mean I had the biggest crush on her and being alone with her made me excited beyond belief. We went into our form room and hid under the teachers desk. It was hilarious. We just sat there staring in each others eyes and giggling. When we were in another laughing fit, everyone burst in scaring us. Katniss got scared so much that she pushed the table over. And it broke. Finnick got out his spray again and sprayed on the surface of the table "Sorry, Not sorry :( :)." We all danced to "American Girl" That was still playing on repeat on the loud speakers. In the end we were caught the next day, but I can't say I didn't regret it. Two weeks of detention was all. But when me and Katniss were hiding, something was different. She had felt more awkward around me and not as natural. After we got back to school she just slowly drifted away from me. It broke me.

**_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
Every time you move to the beat_**

**_It gets harder for me_**

**_And you know it, know it, know it_**

We dance together. Although you wouldn't be able to tell straight away. We weren't touching or holding hands we were simply dancing, our eyes locked. I could tell she was remembering that memory as well. When I look up I can see Finnick and Annie pointing at us and smiling. Oh god. Katniss turns around and sees them too. We both start blushing. "Just forget them." She shouts over the music. When the song ends, the music stops. "POLICE", Shouts an officer through the doorway. Katniss starts to wobble in her shoes. Shit. I pick her up in my arms and run in the back yard. Everyone staring at us and a few taking photos. I can feel Katniss' eyes looking at me while I run. I Find my car that I parked in the driveway and put her in the seat. I drive off, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I'm not getting done at a party, my mum thinks I'm at Finnicks. What do I do? I have a drunk girl in my car and I don't know where she lives. Now what?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it  
Every time you walk in the room  
You got all eyes on you  
And you know it, know it, know it_**

So I'm driving along, trying to think of a plan. Katniss still seems like she doesn't understand what just happened, as she is saying "Again, again, again." But I still find it really cute. After the 15 minute drive I conclude I go home, get Glimmers number and then drive her to Glimmers house to stay the night. But first I'm going to have to get upstairs to get the note Cato gave me. And this means getting past my Mother. My mother has always been a bitch to me. As far back as I can remember she had always beat me. Lately she hasn't been doing it as much. This is probably because I have gained her weight in muscles from the gym and lifting flour at the bakery. It's funny sometimes when she goes to beat me and I just stand up straighter and she backs out. I figure if I can just get upstairs without meeting anyone along the way I wont need to explain. I decide to park my car just down the road from my house, so they don't hear my rattley car pull in the drive way. I look at Katniss , her head rested on her shoulder and her eyes closed. She looks so cute when she sleeps. I lean in and kiss her forehead. She got her 'wish'. I kissed her. Her eyes start to flutter open and I pull away quickly so she doesn't know what woke her up. "Thanks Peeta." She says, eyes squinted.

"Thanks for what?" I say, trying to cover up what just happened. "Thanks for waking me up." I smile.

"Do you want to go home?" I ask Her eyes widen. "I was meant to be staying at Glimmers house tonight! My Mum's out of town."

"Well do you have your number?"

"No… I left my Phone at Glim's because I thought we were only going to the party and back." She says and frowns.

**_Every day it's the same, love and games that you play  
Back and forth, round and round, kinda like it this way_**

I get out the car and go around to her door. I open her door and she starts to get out. When she's on her heels she starts to wobble. I pick her up bridal style and she starts to giggle. "Stop being to loud, its 5am." I say trying to hold had a giggle. She stops arguing immediately. "5am? As if, I really need my sleep!" she says her eyes serious. I laugh at this. She's such a diva at times. "Why are you laughing? The average child should had at least 8 hours of sleep, and if the least is 8 hours, it must take more to make sure you look good in the morning. You wouldn't want me wearing designers clothing without a designer-worthy face would you?"

**_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
'Cause every time you move to the beat  
It gets harder for me  
And you know it, know it, know it_**

I smile.

"You know it's funny to thing you're drunk right now."

"I'm not dru—" and her speech gets cut off when she throws up all over the floor. I sit her down on the wall outside my house and wrap my jacket around her. "Can we go inside?" she asks shivering. Shit. How do I explain to her that we can, but only if she's silent because my mother beats me and would probably kill me if she knew I was bringing a girl home? I take the chance. I pick her up again, and bring her inside. Before I can get to the 3rd step I hear a light turn on in the living room. "Shh don't say anything." I say to Katniss and pull her around the corner of the stairs. I place my hand around her mouth and she looks at me inquisitively. I hear the living room door open and see a stream of light flood the hallway. My mother shuffles out in her slippers, dressing gown and night-clothes. Her hair resembles a dead bush. I feel Katniss' body shake from a contained laugh. She stands there and yawns before going to her bedroom. I wait a few minutes before I hear her snoring and take Katniss into my room. I place her on the bed and she gives me a hug. "Thanks for this Peeta, I can even now admit I'm definitely drunk."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
Every time you move to the beat  
It gets harder for me  
And you know it, know it, know it_**

I search around for the paper. It MUST be somewhere around here. I spend about half an hour before I find it. I dial the number into my phone, and save it incase anything else happens. "Hey Glim, it's Peeta."

"Peeta?! I know a person named Peeta!" She replies in a slurred, drunk voice. This is going to be fun. "Yeah it's the Peeta you know!" I say in a fake surprised voice

"PEETA! HOW ARE YOOOOOOU" replies Glimmer and I giggle under my breath.

"Oh I'm ok. I have Katniss with me, apparently she was meant to be staying at yours tonight and she's too… drunk to know where she is."

"KATNISSSSSS SHE'S WITH YOU?! HOW IS SHE WOW DON'T GET TOO CRAZY IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN." I laugh under my breath again. I hear some commotion on the other side of the phone. "Glim. Glimmer are you ok?" I ask, starting so her worried. I can hear her saying "No." a few times. I start getting really worried until I hear Finnick on the other side of the phone. "Sorry the girls are pretty drunk."

"Finnick! You got out alive!" I say, glad that he wasn't taken by the police. I knew the girls would get out because Finnick and Cato wouldn't let them get caught. "Yeah I got out. That makes 2 of the 3 boys actually got out."

"Cato was caught!?" I exclaim. Shit he is really gonna need lord Kanye West on his side for this one, because his parents are too strict. "Yeah I was just jumping off of the balcony after we got the girls out and the officer came in. I was about to get caught too but He sacrificed himself for me." I start to feel heat rush too my cheeks when I think about earlier on the balcony. "Anyway I need to find out where Katniss is going. I don't think she'll appreciate waking up in my bedroom."

"Whoah man.. how the hell did you get her to hav-"

"NO, no I got her out of the party, and she is meant to be staying at Glimmer's but Katniss is too drunk to know where she lives and I don't even know in the first place."

"Well maybe, if you want," I can almost hear his smirk on my end of the phone. "We can try and collect her and bring her back to mine." I think that she'd rather Wake up at Finnick's house as he is going out with Annie. "Yeah sure that sounds great, come and collect her whenev-" I turn around and see her on my bed, fast asleep.

"Hey Peeta-Bread, whats up?"

"Katniss is asleep on my bed already, This might be harder than we expec-"

"Bread, just let her stay the night at your house."

"But she hates me."

"that's not what the girls say. apparently she REALLY likes you." I think back to earlier. Maybe her drunk begging me to kiss her was her real feelings surfacing? I shake my head when I realize everything else. How she'd ignored be all because of that day. That day we broke in and she felt different around me. I wonder what I did. But no matter how different she acts around me I still love her.

"Really? Yet she has ignored me since we broke in the school and scowls at me across the room constantly. Oh and today is the first day she'd spoken to me for more than a minutes for as long as I can remember." Katniss starts to stir on my bed and I hope she didn't hear me. A few seconds pass by and the line is silent. I know we both know I'm telling the truth. After we say our good byes I pull out the set up bed and put her on it. I look at her sweet dreaming face, even more beautiful than before. I didn't even think that was possible.

**_Don't stop doin' what you're doin'  
Every time you move to the beat  
It gets harder for me  
And you know it, know it, know it_**

As I pick her up I here her mumble. "What did you say Kat?"

"I said thank you. And I'm sorry. Sorry for ignoring you." She croaks before the fogginess of sleep overtakes her. I smile a bit before I feel a wave of fog hit me and I have to retreat to my own bed where it takes over me, easier than I expected. I wake up, somewhere in the night and peer out the window. I see the sun rising beautifully over the city in front of me. Maybe I don't have a big house and a nice car like Katniss and my other friends. Maybe when they invite me to the mall the most I can get is lunch. But it's not all that bad. I look at Katniss' sleepy face.

**_Don't stop 'cause you know that I like it  
Every time you walk in the room  
You got all eyes on you  
And you know it, know it, know it_**

Not that bad at all.

End of Peeta's P.O.V


	6. Chapter 6

**_Uh huh!  
It's Iggy Iggs!  
I got one more problem with you girl  
One less one less!  
Problem_**

I have a pounding headache. How much can a girl drink? I cant remember the night before at all. I peel my eyes open, the light blinding me. I look around. This isn't my room. But it's not Glim's room either. Or Annie's. What happened. I look around, one eye shut and I see him. He is getting changed and has his shirt off. His arms are strong with muscles and has the best abs I've ever seen. I shut the one eye embarrassed.

1) How did I get here.  
2)Why am I here.

3) Why am I with HIM.

I feel my cheeks grow hot, but try to contain my blush as he can't know I'm awake quite yet. I think it over in my head. I get a quick flashback.

I'm at a party. I'm on a balcony. Peeta is there. I'm telling him to kiss me. Were about to kiss.. then I forget.

I wish I could remember what happens next. Did we kiss. I hope we did. But what if he just rejected me. Laughed in my face. I don't blame him if he rejected me as I must've reeked of vodka. But what if he went around telling everyone. Got everyone to laugh at me. And if that happened, what did I do to get here. I can hear him open a laptop and type a few things. Think Katniss, you can't pretend to be asleep forever. I hear him gasp and repeat 'oh no' a few times. Without thinking I'm already propped up on my elbow. "Everything ok.. Peeta." I say, a little too seductively for my liking. I realize I must look crazy. My braid has fallen out, causing loose curls to form around my head, something I've always hated but others always liked. I glance at myself in the mirror. At least my make-up isn't smudged. But even though my make-up in intact, I look so tired. If I had to chose one person that I'd hate to see me like this the most, it'd be Peeta.

**_Hey baby even though I hate ya!  
I wanna love ya  
I want you!_**

Even though I'm aware how stupid I look, I don't let him see me self conscious. I don't let him see me weak. I don't let anyone see me weak. He looks at me for a few seconds, a vague expression in his eyes. "Oh, I-I'm ok." He says whilst closing the top of his laptop. "What were you looking at.." I say slowly.

"N-nothing. Just… saving energy." He says, glinting a fake smile.

"Tell me what's on the god damn laptop bread boy!" I say, my voice getting louder.

"You're so lucky my mum isn't home." He says opening the laptop. I knit my eyebrows together in confusion but stop soon after as I am presented with the contents of the hidden laptop. Suddenly I don't feel self conscious about how I look on the outside. I'm self conscious about how I am on the inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**_And even though I can't forgive you  
I really want ta  
I want you!_**

I see his Facebook page, plastered with pictures of us dancing and of him carrying me. Why do these people even care so much? I feel his eyes looking at me expectantly but I just sit there frozen. I keep thinking I'll have to do something. And all I can do is let myself fall back down into the soft duvet. I hear him type away, messaging some people. "Don't worry Katniss, not all the photos are gone, but most of them are." I hear his soft voice raise me from the bed.

"How?" I reply inquisitively.

"Well knowing Finnick, I know a lot of secrets. I just use it against them. But I'm gonna get the others off I'll just need to get some more secrets of him." I sigh, relived. I look around his room properly for the first time. He has baby blue wooden floors and wooden paneling that goes half way up the wall to match. The rest of the wall is white. The only thing that's changed in here since we were kids is the arrangement. I remember all the sleepovers I had in here. Not many, as Peeta had always been unusually protective of any of us coming into his house unless his mother wasn't there. I'd always assumed he was embarrassed about his mother knowing about how he was friends with girls.

I so badly want to say sorry for not being friends with him but I'm not one to understand emotions well. So this is how it goes, We were in middle school and we'd broke into the school. I'd always had a crush on Peeta but I never really thought that much of it. I knew it'd be over quickly. But when we broke in it changed. It became stronger and I felt like I needed him to keep me sane. But after what happened to my dad, when he died when the towers fell down at 9/11, I knew that I couldn't be close to anyone. There are only a few people who I care about and I couldn't handle anything stronger. I spend most of my time caring for my 13-year-old sister, Prim, so I don't know how I'd be able to have a boyfriend as well. If he'd ever accept me. But I knew that I couldn't let myself get so caught up on a bakers son. Not that the fact he lived on the poor part of town ever changed my mind. But my mother hated it. She could never picture me, the daughter of a famous model and high-class business man, dating someone who lived on the outskirts on Panem and baked bread for a living. But my father accepted him. He saw the good in everything. When he bought Peetas bread he'd tell me about how much time and effort went into the one loaf. And that I must cherish the smallest of jobs, as they build society. I knew I couldn't be so close to him. So I built my walls so strong that I couldn't loosen them if I tried. But even after all this time, he's still my blue-eyed, blonde-haired boy. My boy with the bread.

**_Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me?  
Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you!_**

His blue eyes bare into my soul, my heart fluttering. "You need any pills? I don't know how you did it, probably got drinks without me noticing, but you got very drunk." I start to feel embarrassed. I remember all the shots I had taken before I had come to the party, "I was soo not drunk." I say, my cheeks bright red. He chuckles. "Sure thing." And he chucks me headache pills and a bottle of water. I take two sheepishly. "So Kat, do you need a lift anywhere?" I get a quick flashback.

I go dizzy, the word falling around me. Oh crap not in front of Peeta, Regretting those shots right now. And that extra vodka here. And the wine. "Looks like you've had too much to drink Kat" Peeta chuckles to himself while holding me up. "Kat?" I slur. "You haven't called me cat for years." I throw him an apologetic look. He weakly smiles and leads me upstairs.

I smile a bit. "Well I'll call the girls, hopefully you could drop me off at either of their houses?" He nods. I start to call Glim. No answer. And again. No answer. I go through all the girls with similar success. " Peeta, no one is answering." I whine.

"The girls were pretty drunk last night, even worse than you." I feel me cheeks grow hot and I frown. "Well what am I going to do?" I reply.

"Shall I just drop you off at your house?" he replies. Oh no. I hate being home alone. Some people see home alone as a time for parties. But I hate it. When mums out, and she normally is I have Prim and we have loads of fun but since she was staying the night at her friend Rue's house I decided to retreat to Glim's I find the eeriness of the house brings back strong memories of my father. "Well.. I-I don't know I mean…" I don't know where to go with this. I never show off any weakness to anyone apart from my friends so how an I going to tell him? "Well I'm not so good at being alone." I say sheepishly. I'd rather him know I don't like being alone then actually being alone. He seems to be taken aback by me opening up. "Oh.. well what do you want to do?" her replies. And before I can stop the words tumbling out I say "Lets go shopping!"


End file.
